


Lemon Cakes. yum!

by MarvelAndStarWarsTrash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lemon Cakes, just overall cuteness, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAndStarWarsTrash/pseuds/MarvelAndStarWarsTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n and Sansa go off to find some lemon cakes feelings come out and no lemon cakes are harmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Cakes. yum!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever imagine so bear with me I wanted to have a cute imagine because poor Sansa has been through a lot ever since Joffery and I wanted it to be more at peace. Requests are taken see end notes for details. Enjoy!

Cold, that's what I am cold. Not in the heart just over all cold, a 4 letter word that is now a frequently used in my vocabulary. I blame Winterfell for that, 4 weeks ago I left my nice warm palace in Dorne to live in this Cold but very beautiful castle in the North. It's hilariously my fault though, I was causing trouble over there and they thought sending me away was best and deep down I know it was but honestly I'm never going to admit it. Over the past 4 weeks I've grown close to many of Winterfell's inhabitants the starks to be exact but the person I've got along with the most is Sansa. The beautiful winter princess is what I like to call her, not aloud though it's mostly My lady because of the formalities. Me and her don't have a lot in common but opposites attract right? While I like to ride on horseback and practice weaponry she's the perfect little Lady well I suppose she has to after all she is a lady of winterfell. 

"Y/n! Y/n!" I was taken out of my thoughts by non other than Sansa, I blush because I know it is sinful to have feelings for the same gender but people cannot choose who they fall in love with."Sorry m'lady it seems my thoughts have wandered off once again." I spoke, " How many times do I have to tell you it's Sansa, we've already become close friends why do you insist on calling me m'lady." She said. "I'm sorry m'la-" she gave me a pointed look, "Sansa I mean, it's just you are a lady of winterfell I have to acknowledge you as one." I pointed out, " I suppose," she said " Do you want to come and sneak to the kitchen?, I heard they're making lemon cakes to serve at dinner!" She said excitedly. " Of course," I said " I love lemon cakes." I got up from the bench I was sitting on and started my journey with Sansa over to the kitchen. When we reached the kitchen it seemed to be empty, a perfect place to eat some lemon cakes. " Perfect we can eat them in peace." I giggled, she smiled and said " Last one to them only gets one." 

She took off laughing and I followed after her. She got there before me but I had a trick up my sleeve. " Alas I have won dear Y/n, seems like you only get-," I threw flour at her face and grabbed the tray of lemon cakes from her grasp giggling as I made my way to the other side of the room. "Y/N!" Sansa yelled, " You ruined my favorite dress." She whined. " It seems I have won dear Sansa, as I now have the lemon cakes and you have nothing." I laughed. Sansa growled and sped her way towards me giving me no time to run. " Say sorry." She said as she backed me into a corner, " Never." I told her keeping up my funny façade, but as she got close to my face I froze and stared into her eyes. " One chance and your going to get it." She whispered and I gulped, her lips looked so perfect and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed her but I pulled away abruptly for I realized my mistake. 

" Sansa I-I'm sorry I-I don't k-know what came over me." I stuttered. She looked at me with an unreadable look in her eyes and then closed the gap that was between us and kissed me so passionately I would've fallen if she wouldn't have been holding my face between her soft hands. We separated each other so we could breathe and she smiled at me. " Y/n I know I've only known you for a few weeks but I think I've grown to love you," she told me. I was frozen in my place but I quickly got over it and told her the same. She breathed a sigh in relief, " I thought you were going to tell me otherwise," she said. " No," I stated " Ever since I looked upon your face I knew we were going to have a connection." I mused. She happily sighed and said " Even though we may never marry you'll always be my one true love." I giggled and said " As will you, but I think Lemon cakes are second," I took a bite and laughed. " Yum."

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do for my first time. I hope it was cute. I plan on writing more imagines for different things hopefully whoever reads this can request by DM ing me on Instagram or contacting me on Kik (insta: @that_trash_mia)


End file.
